


Dreams

by CorruptThySoul



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Dreams, I think about Void dreams a lot okay, Ocean, Open Water, The Void, falling, heights, idk what else to tag, mentions the Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptThySoul/pseuds/CorruptThySoul
Summary: The Void doesn't have to call you in order to visit it. Dreams within the Void are treated like memories, or even an escape.





	Dreams

Every night it feels as though he falls into bed, and the sheets engulf his body as he is pulled down and into mattress. On the other side it is dark, but the darker hole he came from is framed by the sheets which usually comfort him. Suspended in a billowing animation, the fabric gently floats and sways while appearing to be sucked into oblivion. Perhaps he's not entirely wrong, looking forward to the expanse of nothingness before him.

The brief pause of time suddenly continues, and he is falling. Whichever angle he is falling from, it is indiscernable with nothing to reference the direction. To him, however, he is falling down into an endless sea.

Eyes closed, the assassin knows that he will come out to be wherever He wanted. Whether or not Daud would meet the Outsider here is unknown, for sometimes these dreams were exactly that: dreams.   
The sound of whistling air by his ears causes him to open his eyes and there are jagged rocks scattered through what he can only describe as the sky. There was a vast darkness far below him that seemed to be an end point, somehow, and slivers of glistening light shone from the uneven surface. The rocks were empty--some the size of an island suspended in the air and others just a collection of rubble. 

A few pebbles pass him as he falls, hands coming up to shield his face just in case but nothing hits him. The journey down feels like an eternity, and he swears the air feels chilling to his cheeks.  
It's confusing how there could be light shining below when there was so source in the sky anywhere. He does know that the Void doesn't always pertain to real world physics, but it doesn't make it any less of a headache to take in at times.

As he comes closer to ending his descent, he realizes that the light is glistening off of water below him. An endless sea in the midst of the Void; should it really be a surprise? But he's still nowhere near hitting the water and he can see something rising from the depths.

His perception must be off because the water already looks black, but he swears there are shadows even darker beneath the waves. There are still piles of rock scattered in the air around him as he falls, but now that he looks directly from side to side he starts to notice that some of them are holding crumbling buildings. 

Perhaps they weren't there before, or maybe he just didn't notice until now. A clock tower with a waterfall falling from its face, lamp posts and benches cast into the open air, suspended for eternity in memory. Another flat expanse of rock holds only one wall of the old Slaughterhouse, the drain coming from the side spilling the flourescent likeness of refined whale oil into a pond located on a rock beneath it.

Daud's attention is brought back to the waters below, the shadows growing larger until the water seems to breach upward until it breaks. Two leviathan whales swim upward slowly, though the water returns to its calm state as they leave it. More like a portal than water, he thinks.

The Mark on his hand stings as they grow closer to pass him, and at eye level time seems to stop and he stares into one of the giant eyes of a whale. His reflection shows in the glossy surface. A soft whisper surrounds him akin to a rune's song, everywhere and nowhere through his being, and it feels like forever that he could listen. It stops as time continues once more and he falls towards the sea.

Arms are brought up to cover his face in preparation of impact with the water, eyes squeezed shut but as the seconds draw on he realizes that there will be no impact. Brows furrow and he slowly opens his eyes and lowers his arms, finding himself standing on the Dreadful Whale at sea.

The darkness still surrounds him, the waves as black as the Outsider's eyes, and a full moon that seems too large for the sky is above him. Clouds have replaced the rocks in the sky, partially covering the brightness of the moon.

He makes his way to the front of the ship, hands grabbing the railing as he leans against it. This dream was similar to others he has had before. The Void pulling him back and forth as if he were a doll to play with. Yet the deity that resides within never makes an appearance. Perhaps it was better that way. After all, He tended to have select words for him that he did not want to hear. Things he knows that Daud can not remember upon waking.

He knows this dream will last a lifetime if he allows it. It's calming in a sense, to be surrounded by Nothing. Yet it still fills him with an explainable hatred. He can not control these feelings, but it does affect his so-called dream in that he swears there are eyes in the water watching him.

Eventually, he will wander down into the ship towards his sleeping quarters and fall into his bed again, allowing the sheets to swallow him as he awakes to the sound of Billie's voice calling for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write more dream-related things either for Daud or another Dishonored character if anyone is interested.  
> Suggestions will be thought upon and perhaps one lucky day I will add more.  
> Cheers!


End file.
